


Cards and Kisses

by PictureMeBroken



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, literally the fluffliest grossest thing i've ever written lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken
Summary: In which Han Geng is a geeky foreign exchange student with a crush on the school's prince Kim Heechul and Leeteuk gives him some friendly advice to get Heechul to like him.
Relationships: Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cards and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from AFF. 
> 
> This was inspired by a Tumblr post that I can't find anymore, but it was basically a person reading pick up lines off of index cards and dropping them and being like "fuck i'm sorry it's just that you're so pretty" and yeah. 
> 
> This is to date the fluffiest thing I have ever written lol.

"Hyung, are you sure this will work?" Han Geng asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he frowned at his classmate.

"Of course! Take it from me, you'll have Heechul-ah eating from the palm of your hand in no time," Leeteuk reassured, fingers flying across the screen of his cellphone, no doubt texting the object of their conversation.

"And you're sure he'll think it's cute that I have the note cards so I don't forget?"

"Han Geng," Leeteuk said, smiling sweetly over the screen of his iPhone, dimple giving him the ultimate appearance of innocence. "Heechul-ah will love you. You just have to be yourself and it'll all be fine." Han Geng smiled nervously, clutching his note cards with both hands as he tried to memorize the Korean phrase so he wouldn't have to use them.

"Okay, I think I'm ready, hyung. Thank you for all of your help."

"No problem," Leeteuk replied as Han Geng made his way to the door, innocent smile turning mischievous as he watched the Chinese teen make his way towards the cafeteria. Heechul thought that Han Geng was hiding how cool he actually was from them all, but he wouldn't for much longer. And then Leeteuk wouldn't have to share his on-again, off-again boyfriend's attention with the stupid foreigner.

\---

Kim Heechul was gorgeous. There was no other way to describe him. He was already a successful model by the age of 17 but chose to stay in school; not a huge surprise though, considering his family practically owned the school board and Heechul never had to worry about doing anything but socializing and making the school look good by just having him on their roster. Men wanted to be him, women wanted him, but no one knew exactly how to go about getting him.

Heechul was extremely picky and narcissistic. His friends had to be just as beautiful and successful as himself and most of them only lasted a few weeks at best. The only people that had remained a constant at Heechul’s table in the center of the cafeteria were Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Kim Jaejoong, Cho Kyuhyun, and Lee Hyukjae.

Everyone at the school knew their entire life stories including their shoe sizes and the names of their aunts and uncles, but the only person Han Geng was worried about was seated atop the table, laughing majestically and periodically stealing bits of food off of Donghae’s plate.

Han Geng took a deep breath, eyes running over his notecards once more before he nodded to himself and pushed open the door to the cafeteria. No one paid him any mind at first, all too consumed in various conversations or studying for classes to spare the sweaty-handed foreigner a glance, but as his feet carried him closer and closer to Heechul’s table the large room quieted, everyone curious what the geeky Chinese kid was hoping to accomplish by approaching the god of the school Kim Heechul.

His heart raced as the sound of Heechul’s laughter reached his ears and a pang of jealousy pierced his chest at the way Heechul ran a hand through Donghae’s hair fondly before picking another chip from his plate.

“Uh-um, e-excuse me,” He muttered, stopping a few steps away from the bench where Sungmin and Eunhyuk sat, Heechul’s feet on the wood between them. Six pairs of eyes turned on him then, but all Han Geng could see were the perfectly lined eyes of Kim Heechul staring at him questioningly. Heat flooded his cheeks as he looked down to his note cards quickly, all thoughts of Korean fleeing his mind as Chinese praises for the teenager before him flew through his brain. “Did, uh, did it h-hurt when…uh, when you fell from—shit,” He cursed as his shaking fingers caused the notecards to flutter to the floor. He kneeled to pick them up, the flush on his face now from embarrassment and not the godly teenager seated in front of him. “I-I’m sorry, I just, fuck, it’s just, you’re so pretty and I just,” Han Geng stopped his rambling as Heechul’s soft chuckles once more graced his eardrums. His eyes widened as a hand came out to help him gather the scattered note cards from the floor. Han Geng’s head snapped up and he almost fell backwards when he realized that Kim Heechul was kneeling just a few centimeters in front of him to help pick up his notecards.

“Here, cutie,” Heechul said, standing and offering Han Geng the cards he’d picked up, cheesy pickup lines Leeteuk had taught him scribbled on their surfaces. “Want to sit with us?”

Han Geng nodded dumbly, knowing there was no way he could formulate proper sentences through his happiness as Heechul patted the spot next to him on the table top.

Leeteuk was seething with rage as he watched the scene from the corner of the room.

\---

Being friends with Heechul was like a dream come true for Han Geng. No one picked on him for his huge glasses or poor Korean anymore, no one trashed his school books or wrote racial slurs on his desk anymore, but most importantly he got to spend every day walking around school with Kim Heechul by his side, acting as his self-appointed translator and being the most adorable human being Han Geng had ever seen in person.

The only problem was that Heechul was apparently failing his calculus class and was in dire need of tutoring. Luckily enough for him though, Han Geng was at the top of their class and was more than glad to go home with Heechul and teach him all he needed to know to pass with flying colors.

“Hannie~” Heechul whined, pushing his book away and slouching over the desk dramatically. “I’m bored with math. Let’s do something else.” Han Geng jumped slightly, pencil falling from his hand and rolling to the floor noisily.

“B-but, you said you need help, hyung. We should keep working until you get it right so you don’t have to worry about it anymore, okay?” He smiled tentatively. His smile fell and he gulped as Heechul pouted up at him, brows furrowing cutely and bringing a flush to the younger’s cheeks once more. He couldn’t fall victim to Heechul’s puppy dog eyes, he had to make sure he passed his class! But it was so hard when Heechul latched onto his arm and started whining like a cute little kid about how they could do it later.

“Please, Hannie? Pleeeeeeeease?” Heechul tried again, chin resting on Han Geng’s shoulder and his breath tickling the younger’s neck.

“H-hyung, we need to make sure you g-get this though.” Han Geng cursed his stuttering, but he couldn’t help it. Being so close to the man he’d spent months admiring from afar was nerve wracking and exhilarating and it made it hard to think. Heechul sighed, leaning back away from Han Geng and looking more than a little confused and disappointed.

“You’re really bad at this y’know.” Han Geng’s eyebrows shot up.

“W-what?”

“This whole flirting thing: you’re really bad at it. I’ve given you like six different chances to kiss me in the last twenty minutes but all you want to do is talk about this stupid schoolwork.” Han Geng sputtered, blushing once again as he noticed the sad tone of Heechul’s voice, like he had just been waiting for Han Geng to kiss him for days.

“I, uh, I just th-thought you needed help…” He muttered lamely. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing anymore and he didn’t even have the opportunity to call Leeteuk and ask for his help again. Heechul rolled his eyes.

“Hannie, I’m making a 96 in that class without even trying. I don’t need help, I just wanted to spend some time with you outside of school because I thought that you liked me, and I like you.” If he had been drinking anything, Han Geng would have choked to death right then and there. Hell, he was close to choking on his own happiness either way.

“I-I, uh, close your eyes,” He said quietly, deciding finally to just go with it and do what he had been dreaming about for months. Heechul obliged, still pouting with his arms crossed over his chest as Han Geng leaned forward to cup the elder’s face in his hands. His heart was pounding against his rib cage as he wet his lips before closing the distance between them and pressing them against Heechul’s.

The kiss was simple, just the innocent touching of lips while Han Geng’s thumbs stroked Heechul’s cheekbones, but it was enough to have both of their hearts racing and make breathing difficult.

Heechul’s eyes shot open when Han Geng pulled away, both teens red faced and the younger smiling shyly.

“No one’s ever kissed me like that before.” Han Geng frowned at the elder’s words. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing and he was more than a little scared of disappointing Heechul with his lack of kissing skills.

“L-like what?”

“Like I was the only person they ever wanted to kiss.” Heechul answered with a small smile before kissing Han Geng again.

\---

The next week was _hell_ on Leeteuk. Because everywhere he went he had to hear people saying how _cute_ Heechul and his boyfriend were, and how _happy_ they looked together, and all he wanted to do was fall into a pit and die because he’d basically introduced his boyfriend to his soulmate and now he had to see them being cute and cuddly every day at school. The _only_ thing that made it even sort of okay was how happy Heechul seemed with the Chinese student. He could deal with losing Heechul as long as his best friend turned boyfriend turned best friend again was happy.

\---

And Heechul was happy. Heechul was happy when he got to graduate holding his boyfriend’s hand, Han Geng being the valedictorian and Heechul ranking second in their class. He was happy when he and Han Geng went to orientation together at Seoul National University. He was happy when Leeteuk and his new boyfriend threw them a party when Han Geng and Heechul moved into their own apartment.

He was definitely happiest though when Han Geng took him out to dinner and, clutching his note cards underneath the table, proposed to him on their 5 year anniversary.

They were married a year later and two years after that had a beautiful little girl named Sulli running around their kitchen yelling at Heechul umma to stop distracting her baba so he could make them all breakfast.

And when Sulli was old enough to ask how her adoptive parents met, Heechul just smiled and said “It started with note cards and kisses.”


End file.
